Посетители
thumb|left|110pxПосетители — неигровые персонажи (NPC), которые посещают ферму игрока для того, чтобы купить у него продукты за , . Их не требуется разблокировывать, они приходят к игроку сразу после начала игры. ---- Посетители Есть пять разных посетителей: Грег, Джоан, Мэри, Майк и Тилли. Первым, кто посещает ферму, является Майк, которому принадлежит мельница, а также он запрашивает заказы через доску заказов фермы . Грег также является особым клиентом, так как он первый друг игрока. Каждый посетитель всегда произносит одно из запрограммированных фраз. Грег.png|Greg "Hey there! Got some stuff for sale?" "Greetings! Let's do business." Джоан.png|Joan "Could you sell me this?" "Good afternoon! Looking to buy." Мэри.png|Mary "Nice weather! Open for business?" "May I purchase these items?" Майк.png|Mike "Howdy! Can you spare this?" "Hello! Got this in stock?" Тилли.png|Tilly "Hi! My Mom sent me to buy these items." "Hi! I'm shopping for My Grandma." ---- Запросы Посетители всегда спрашивают об одном типе культуры или продукта, который игрок может вырастить или обработать на своем уровне. Если у игрока есть товар на складе, он попросит примерно треть или половину того, что есть у игрока. Например, на уровне 2 они могут попросить 25 единиц пшеницы, если у игрока есть 50 единиц в запасе. Продажа им того, о чем они просили, всегда дает игроку пять очков опыта, независимо от предмета. Количество монет, которые они дают, обычно в 1,7-2,2 раза превышает базовую цену продажи, что в 3,6 раза меньше базовой цены, которую мог бы получить игрок, продавая предметы по их максимальной стоимости в придорожном магазине. Никогда на вашей ферме не может быть более двух посетителей одновременно. ---- Принятие или отклонение запросов Когда игрок нажимает на NPC, это вызывает диалоговое окно, в котором персонаж представляет себя, а затем просит предмет. У игрока есть 3 ответа на выбор: * Да! — игрок дает товар посетителю, который затем дает игроку монеты и 5 очков опыта и уходит после короткой анимации. * Простите, нет — посетитель уходит без воспроизведения анимации. Это никак не влияет на частоту их посещения или цену, которую они платят. * Подождите секунду — диалог исчезает, и посетитель ждет на ферме, пока игрок не выберет один из 2 предыдущих ответов. Посетитель может ждать вечно, однако на ферме одновременно могут находиться только двое. ---- Советы по стратегии * Посетители обычно спрашивают о вещах, которых у вас нет, или о вещах, которых у вас много. Это справедливо для предметов в амбаре и предметов в вашей силосной башне. Поэтому, если вы хотите, чтобы они пришли за вашими тоннами легко производимой пшеницы, убедитесь, что у вас есть хотя бы одна малина, одна ежевика, одно молоко, один хлеб и так далее. Тогда они, скорее всего, придут за вашей пшеницей. Если у вас есть 16 хлебов в вашем сарае, они, вероятно, попросят его. Продайте 10 из них через придорожный магазин, и они, скорее всего, перестанут просить об этом. * Посетители будут постоянно платить 28 монет за каждые 10 единиц пшеницы. ** Посетители также будут постоянно платить 28 монет за каждые 10 единиц кукурузы. * Если у вас в силосной башне 700 пшеницы, они могут легко прийти за 350 и заплатить за него 980 монет. Продано в одно касание. Это намного больше монет и намного меньше работы, чем продажа 35 стеков 10 пшеницы за 350 монет в придорожном магазине. Категория:NPC Категория:Элементы геймплея